New Love
by edwardsstalker253545
Summary: Edward and Bella used to be friends, but when they turned 14 things turned wary.. Will they find love again. One-shot, first fanfic, better then it sounds give it a chance! Rated M for languag, no lemons people


Disclaimer: Saddly I do not own these character Stephenie Myers does.... I just like to play with themm (them being edward, but who doesn't like to play with edward every once and a while!)

ON WITH THE SHOW PEOPLE........

**BPOV**

**Edward Cullen . . . How could I explain my ex-best friend, biggest rival, and the largest jerk on the face of the planet . . . And the man I was now in love with. Edward and I had been best friends our entire lives . . . up until we were 14, the year I fell in love with him. It was hard when he told me he didn't want to be friends anymore. Our entire lives were entwined with each others; our family, our friends, and our siblings alike. I, being the stupid shy girl that I am, decided to play the role of a bitch to hide the hurt that I felt. So, instead of being friends, we fought constantly about anything and everything - school, work, sports (which I know nothing about), politics, family, music . . . the list was endless. If he only knew that the reason I fought with him was so I could still be with him, still hear his voice. Pathetic, I know, but what could I do? I was hopelessly and unconditionally in love with the fucker. **

**Today was no different. It was a typical rainy Saturday in Forks, Washington. We where all on the way to La Push, despite the fact it was raining. (Forks, the only place on the face of the earth where it is acceptable to still do outdoor activities in the rain.) And just like any other Saturday, Edward and I were in the backseat of Emmet's jeep, bickering at each other. I heard the sighs and grumbles from Em, Rose, Alice, and Jazz as our hushed argument turned into shouts, as it always did. I could see that we were pulling up to the Rez's public beach, and I was just . . . done. I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't continue to fight like this with him. At this point I wasn't even sure what we were yelling at each other about, but I vowed to myself it was the last time. I was tired of waiting around and hoping that he would realize that we belonged together. I didn't care that I was about to hurt him, I didn't care that I was probably about to untie him from everything in my life. I was done. **

**"… and how you managed to do that I have no fucking idea-" Edward growled at me but I didn't give him the chance to finish because I screamed back at him as soon as Emmet pulled up onto the main beach parking area " WELL AT LEAST I DON'T DESTROY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I TOUCH LIKE SOME PEOPLE!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to take them back. I knew I was hitting way-y-y below the belt. The entire car fell silent as I looked at Edward's shocked and hurt face. I could feel hot traitor tears rolling down my checks at this point. I threw open the car door and jumped out. I ran towards the dock at the end of the beach. I needed to get away. **

**I hoped that, by some miracle, that the terrible thing I had said to him would escape his mind. But as I was running, I remembered a 7 year old Edward telling me that we shouldn't be friends, because anyone he ever loved ended up hurt or destroyed, just like his parents. I had spent years and years convincing him that his biological parents death wasn't his fault - and now I had just ruined any trust and self-confidence he had in himself by saying that to him.**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard fast foot steps behind me. Edward bellowed through the rain, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A GOD DAMN BITCH, SWAN??" I froze. Some part of me knew I deserved that, but I was already hotheaded at myself for saying that to him. So I spun around to find him about an inch away from my face. "What the hell is my**** problem?" I whispered angrily. "what the hell is yours, Cullen?" He just stared at me and I watched his eyes narrow into slits. I was getting ready to turn around when I heard a quiet, angry, "Fuck you, Bella." I froze, once again, in mid-step. He hadn't called me Bella in four years. When we stopped being friends we became "Cullen" and "Swan" to each other. **

**I looked up at him. I could feel my eyes widen as I took in his wet, heavy-breathing form right in front of me. I knew in that moment that there was no more pretending - I needed to tell him. I looked up into his heavenly face, twisted in anger, and I was determined to tell him now. I took a deep breath. The reality of what I was about to do crashed down on me. I was about to lose him forever. I could feel more tears rolling down my face, and it mixed with the rain as I choked out " I c-can't do this an-nymore." I watched his face change from anger to confusion at my words. I took another deep breath. " I'm so fucking in love with you." I breathed as I watched his eyes bug out of his head, and heard his gasp that came shortly after. **

**" I so so so so-rr-" but I never had a chance to finish because in that moment I felt him grab me by the hips and crush his lips to mine in a hot, passionate kiss. My body reacted immediately. I reached my hand into his soft wet hair and pulled him deeper into me. His arms wrapped around me and his tongue plunged into my mouth without warning. I moaned, quite loudly, I might add. It was then that he pulled away, and I whimpered from the loss of contact and looked up into his eyes. They were no longer light green but the same color as the dense green forest behind us, and filled with wild passion and love."I love you too, so fucking much, Bella" his usually smooth voice was hoarse with emotion as his eyes fell closed. I shivered, hearing those words out his mouth. **

**I pulled him by the hair back to me. Our eager mouths were meshing together once again as our tongues battled with each other in a dance that only we knew the moves to. In between kisses he would whisper how much he loved me, how sorry he was, and sweet nothings that were everything to me.I'd waited 6 years for this man, and God, he was so worth the wait……….**

**When we finally pulled away from each other I could hear faint cheers about 20 feet away from where we were. We both groaned in unison "Emmet…."**

**APOV**

**"Well fuck." Emmet sighed as we all watched Edward scramble out of the car and run after Bella. I sighed as well; my best friend and brother were so ****stupid. Everyone in Forks knew how Edward and Bella felt about each other . . . except for Edward and Bella, of course. I looked to Rose, who was now just plain annoyed as she said, " If they don't kill each other first I am going to kill them myself after I tell them how freaking ridiculous they're being." **

**I heard Jazzy huff next to me and say in his calm voice, "We better go get them before they both say things they will regret." I nodded as I moved to get out of the car. We all walked in the direction they were headed, and they were about 20 feet away from us. I could barely make out their faces through the thick rain. They both stood about an inch away from one another. At this point Edward looked furious, but Bella looked desperate. I shook my head at how idiotic they were being. But we all froze where we were standing when we watched Edwards facial expression do a 180. ****He grabbed Bella by her hips and started kissing her ferociously. I gasped, as did Rose, at this sight. **

**I looked to Jazz, who was smiling widely, and Emmet, who looked surprised, and who was now digging in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie, who was still watching our friends' make out session become increasingly more passionate. Rose now looked back at the boys. Jasper was now holding his hand out expectantly as Emmet fished out money from his wallet. Rose just shrugged and rolled her eyes at me. "What the hell did you two bet on now?" I said, exasperated. Was the single most important moment in our friends lives the time to be swapping money for a ****bet? " We bet on how long it would take them to admit their feelings for each other. I said before we were done with high school, and Emmet said not until we're in college." Jasper shrugged, tucking the money in his own wallet. Emmet just sighed and shook his head as he redirected his attention to the couple in front of us. As they broke apart he yelled, "ITS ABOUT TIME, EDDIE BOY!!" We all laughed at their horror-stricken faces as they looked over at us, still wrapped in each others arms. **

**Oh, the fun of new love...**

I'd like to thank my beta, FarawayRose, who without her aswesome betaing skills this one-shot would have completely sucked! And read her continuation of Midnight sun its amazing if she every decides to update! Pleeeezzz review bitches......


End file.
